Please Dont Leave Me
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Requested by KenzieandAlex. Maryse loves Mike and cant bare to think about if he ever left her. Oneshot/Songfic.


_**I don't know if I could yell any louder**_

_**How many times have I kicked you out of here**_

_**Or said something insulting.**_

"Mike Mizanin, you complete idiot! How dare you?" Maryse Ouellet's voice rang through the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Mike Mizanin otherwise know as The Miz.

"What have I don't his time?" Mike rolled his eyes as he leant against the doorframe. Maryse was always telling him off for something so it wasn't too shocking but he wasn't getting quiet fed up of it.

"Vous etes outil complet. Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi j'ai mis en place avec cette merde. Pourquoi avez-vous ete textos Tiffany?" Maryse rolled off in French glaring at Mike who didn't understand a word of what she had just said.

"Maryse, when are you going to get it through your head that im not French and don't understand a word of what you just said to me?" Mike yelled at her. He was really getting fed up of her crap.

"What I said was: You are a complete tool. I don't even know why I put up with this crap. Why have you been texting Tiffany?" Maryse demanded.

"It was just something work related. Calm down Maryse," Mike shrugged as he turned to walk away.

"Pack your bags and get your shit out of here. Im fed up of you and this," Maryse screamed at him.

"Your always kicking me out Maryse. It doesn't make a difference.." Mike shrugged as he walked away.

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be.**_

_**I am really capable of really anything.**_

_**I can cut you into pieces**_

_**But my heart is broken.**_

"MARYSE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST SUIT?" Mike yelled from their bedroom. Maryse walked in and laughed. There was Mike holding up his best suit which was now cut into pieces.

"Well, you shouldn't have been texting Tiffany," Maryse said with a smug look on her face.

"This is my best suit Maryse! I was suppose to wear this on RAW but now I cant. You are really fucked up you know that?" Mike yelled as he started throwing things into a suitcase. Maryse stood watching him and started panicking.

"What - What are you doing?" Maryse asked as she watched him clothes his suitcase and walk down the stairs.

"Im leaving you.." Mike yelled on his way down. Maryse stood there with a said look on her face. No matter how mean or how much she said she wanted rid of Mike, she loved him more than anything. She couldn't take it if he did actually leave her.

**_Please don't leave me._**

**_Please don't leave me._**

**_I always say how I don't need you_**

**_Buts its always gonna come right back to this._**

**_Please don't leave me_**

Maryse ran up to Mike who was just about to step into his car. She grabbed his arm as he turned to look at her. She looked so sad.

"Please don't leave me, Mike. Just, you cant!" Maryse broke down crying. Mike sighed. He never liked to see her cry but for how much longer would he be able to put up with her shit.

"Maryse, you gotta stop doing all this crap. You need to calm down. Im not texting other girls. I don't want other girls. I love you but I dunno how much longer im gonna be able to do this if you keep turning psycho on me everytime I text someone or something. Its gotta stop!" Maryse said pulling Maryse into him in a hug.

"You just cant go. Im sorry for always telling you to leave and im sorry for been a bitch but just don't leave me!" Maryse sobbed into his chest. Mike kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

_**How did I become so obnoxious**_

_**What is it with you that makes me act like this**_

_**I've never been this nasty**_

"I dunno why I always feel the need to shout and be just a basic bitch to you," Maryse cried. Mike sighed. He really did hate to see her upset.

"Its okay babe. Just try and tone it down. We'll be okay. We always are," Mike tried to comfort her but it was no use.

"There's just something about you that makes me do it and I dunno what. Im never nasty to anyone else like I am to you. I think I love you too much and scared of losing you and that's why I do it. Im so sorry Mike."

_**Cant you tell this is all just a contest**_

_**The one that wins will be the one who hit's the hardest**_

_**But baby I don't mean it.**_

_**I mean it, I promise.**_

Mike pulled himself away from Maryse to look at her. She really was beautiful and he loved her more than anything. Half the time they argued was probably his fault anyway. He had to admit he had his fair share of shouting at her too. Usually it would end in a shouting contest which Maryse would win because Mike would eventually get fed up.

"I don't mean it when I say all those things, I promise," Maryse smiled slightly. Mike just laughed and kissed her.

"I know you don't.."

_**I forgot to say out loud**_

_**How beautiful you really are to me**_

_**I cant be without**_

_**You're my perfect little punching bag**_

_**I need you, im sorry.**_

"I know I don't say this as often as I should but you are really so gorgeous. I just cant picture my life without you at all. Im sorry for all the bad things ive ever said to you. I just need you in my life. I love you Mike Mizanin.." Maryse smiled up at Mike.

"We always work out Maryse. We just need to calm down on all this arguing. There really is no need for it. Im so in love with you and hurts when we argue. Lets just be a normal happy couple," Mike said pulling Maryse into him.

"I can do that.. Just don't leave me, ever," Maryse mumbled into Mike's chest.

"Im not about to do that anytime soon.."

_**Please don't leave me.**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But its always gonna come right back to this.**_

* * *

**A/N**

_I hope you like it :)_

_My mind kind of went dead half way through writing it but still.._

_Reviews please?_


End file.
